Thinking of You
by motermouth28
Summary: Simon gets an unexpected text from Isabelle one night. Story is better than the summary. Simon/Isabelle one-shot


**Simon's POV **

I walked alone through the streets of New York, sorting out my feelings. Well tried to at least. It just isn't right, one minute I'm totally in love with Clary and then _she_ walked into my life.

Isabelle.

I mean at first she was just someone to make Clary jealous, but now I feel like it's so much more than that. I can't get her out of my mind, it's unbearable. I thought I loved Clary, but that's just it; I thought. I thought I loved her, I thought she was the only one I'd ever love, I thought I would never find another girl like her. But I think too much. I'm not saying that I don't love clary anymore, it's just that I don't love her like _that._ And then there's Maya, I'm not sure how I feel about her. I know she likes me, but I just don't think I like her that way. She's cool and fun to hang out with but I don't feel the same way I do when I'm around Isabelle. With Isabelle I have an odd feeling, like she and I are the only two on this earth, like she's the only one in the world that I want to be around.

Suddenly, my phone began to vibrate; tearing me from my thoughts. I looked down to see I had a text from Isabelle.

_Hey, I was wondering if you were busy _

_-Isabelle _

Confused, I replied:

_Yeah. Why? _

_-Simon _

It took her a while to reply, all the while I was waiting oddly anxious. But finally she did.

_I was wondering if u wanted to go out tonight _

_-Isabelle _

_Sure? Where do u wanna meet? _

_-Simon _

_How bout Taki's? _

_-Isabelle _

_Sounds good _

_-Simon _

I was still confused on why Isabelle Lightwood would want to meet me on a Friday night.

It makes no sense, but then again neither does anything else in my life.

When I arrived at the diner I saw Isabelle was already here.

"Hey Izzy," I greeted.

"Hey" she replied, I could tell she was upset.

"What's wrong Iz?"

She put on a fake smile and replied, "Nothing, how've you been?"

"Fine?" I replied as a look of confusion swept over me. I sat down across from her; it was silent for a while. I broke it by asking the question that has been nagging at me since I arrived, "Hey Isabelle?"

"Yeah?" she asked, looking up from her menu.

"Why did you want to meet up?"

"Why did you not want to see me?"

"No, no, it's not that. It's just, why? I mean I'm happy that I get to see you and all but you never just invite me out for no reason." I replied honestly.

"I just wanted to see you, I mean it's been months since…." She never got to finish her sentence because just then the waitress cut in.

"Hi I'm Kaelie. What can I get for you?" she asked winking at me in the process, which earned her a glare from Isabelle. After we ordered and Kaelie left, Isabelle still looked angry.

"Isabelle?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah?"

"Is everything alright?"

This time she fell silent, taking sudden interest in the table.

"It's okay, you can tell me."

"I know I can," she replied with a sad smile. It was silent for the rest of the meal. Once we were finished I paid the bill and we walked outside. It was colder now and I saw Isabelle shiver. Without thinking, I took my jacket off and wrapped it around her. She looked up at me and smiled gratefully.

"Simon?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" I responded looking down at her.

"Would you mind staying at the Institute with me?"

"Um…" I began but she cut me off.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. It's fine, it's just It can be lonely there. But you don't…"

"Isabelle! I'll stay with you." I interrupted her as she rambled on.

"You will?" she asked, "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"What about your mom? Won't she wonder where you are?"

"She's on a business trip, and won't be back until next month."

"So you can stay? Like overnight?" she asked with a spark of hope in her voice.

"Yeah?" I responded, unsure of her motives.

What she did next shocked me more than anything had tonight. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and out of instinct I slid mine around her waist. We stayed like that for a good amount of time. When we broke apart she looked up at me smiling. And without another word she turned and started walking. I stood frozen, confused about everything that happened.

"You coming?" she called back, breaking me out of my trance. With that I began following after her.

When we arrived at the institute, something didn't feel right. It felt empty. Then I remembered that Clary, Jace, and basically the rest of the lightwoods left for Alicante again. But why didn't Izzy go? Before I could ask, I realized that we were at Isabelle's room. She opened the door and allowed me in; once she entered she sat down on her bed, tapping the spot next to her, and of course I accepted.

"Izzy?" I asked, once settled.

"Yeah?" she turned to look at me.

"Why aren't you in Alicante with everyone else?"

She laughed slightly as she leaned in, pressing her lips to mine. She pulled away slightly as one word escaped her lips, "guess."


End file.
